Brother and Sister
by Rogue12158
Summary: Post New Moon Pre-Epilogue: Jasper and Bella have a conversation about why he shouldn't blame himself over what happened on her birthday. NOT a Bella and Jasper fic, those creep me out.


Rogue12158

**Brother And Sister**

**Author's Note**

**I know, I know, I'm evil and I'm horrible. Why don't you just kill me now?**

**Well, that's because I've yet to update. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**You know, all that jazz.**

**Well, anyways...**

**This is just a story idea that has been running in my brain for a couple weeks now, and I haven't seen my story consultant long enough in the past few weeks for me to actually remember to bring it up. Sarah, I miss you.**

**Also,**

**I developed an addiction to a legal substance. Anime and Manga. They are my true gods!! It's my excuse for not writing, for I always have one!!**

**Dedication**

**This chapter is for anyone who knows who Haji is, and agrees that he is freaking adorable when he is little.**

**But mostly, this story is for my friend Grace, who is more than likely going to kick NYSSMA ass. For those who don't know, NYSSMA stands for NEW YORK STATE SCHOOL MUSIC ASSOCIATION, and my pal is singing a solo in front of an old bag, or most people call them judges, who grades you on your performance. I've done it a couple times, and trust me, it SUCKS!! Sucks really really bad.**

**Summery**

**This is post New Moon-Pre-Epilogue. Jasper is blaming himself for what happens on Bella's birthday. Bella tells him that he is like her big brother, and that there wasn't anything for him to be sorry about. NOT A JASPER BELLA FIC. Those are creepy.**

_**Jasper's P.O.V.**_

It was all my fault.

Sure, now the house was back in order, and the family was all together again, but there wouldn't have been a need if I had been stronger that night.

Because of me, because I had attacked someone I considered family, my brother thought that we were to dangerous for Bella to be around, and we weren't allowed any contact.

I, more than anyone, knows the true extent of the emotional damage his decision had on the rest of the family. Esme felt as if she had lost a daughter. Emmett lost one of his good friends and favorite source of slap-stick comedy. My wife lost her sister. And Edward lost everything. I could only stand being in the same room with him for so long, when he was even living with us, for only so long before the depression that had engulfed him ensnared me, too.

And yet, she had forgiven us all. I was shocked to feel that her forgiveness was true. And yet, I still wonder how she could have forgiven us, forgiven me, so quickly, after we nearly destroyed her life and nearly killed her.

"Hey, Edward? Do you mind if I talk to Jasper for a couple minutes?" I heard Bella's voice come from Edward's room.

"Sure, I'll be here when you get back." I could feel his worry and caution all the way from the other side of the house.

I heard a quiet knock on my door and Bella asking cautiously from the other side of the door to my office, "Jasper, mind if we talk?"

"Sure, Bella. What about?" She took a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

"Well, um, you see..." I could tell that she was feeling nervous. It didn't take an empath to figure that out, so I sent her some calming waves, and it visibly helped. "Um," she continued, "I can tell that you are still feeling bad about what happened on my birthday last year, and I came to tell you that there is no reason to still feel guilty."

I turned away from her before answering. "Of course I still feel bad about what happened. It all leads back to my lack of control when you really think about why we left."

I felt a sense of conviction coming from her. "Well, then. If you think that it's your fault, then it's mine too."

"What do you mean?"

"You blame your self-control as to why it's your fault for your leaving, then my lack of balance is as just to blame for this."

"Your not making any sense." She doesn't know what she's talking about, know idea as to what she's talking about. "You had no way to prevent yourself from falling. There's no way in hell that this could anyway be your fault. You falling down is in your nature, Bella. You have no control over it."

"If you say that my falling down isn't my fault because it is in my nature, then your, as you call it, lack of self-control isn't your fault either. It's in _your_ nature. Your nature as a vampire. So if you want to blame yourself for what happened, then it must be equally my fault as well."

I hate to say it, but I was stunned. That was not the answer I was expecting from her, and it made a whole heck of a lot of sense. She made an excellent point. It _was_ in my nature to do such things, despite my efforts.

"That doesn't change the fact that we were horrible for putting you at risk. Your in danger just sitting there." _Aw, crap!! I'm starting to sound like Edward!!_

"That's a danger I'm willing to accept. But you're not horrible for what you are. You all should be awarded for what you do, for resisting the urge to kill, for resisting who you are. I'll always be grateful for what you do, seeing as it's the only way that I can be with my family. You're family, Jasper, whether you like it or not, and I'm here to stay. And I would appreciate it if my big brother would stop feeling guilty over something that he has no control over."

I couldn't help returning the smile she was beaming at me because of it's infectious quality and the warmth radiating out of her.

"I'll work on that."

"Well, Jasper, it was nice talking to you, but for now, I kind of want to get back to your brother." I could sense the anticipation coming from the very thought of going back to Edward, and I heard the pace of her footsteps increase as she neared Edward's room.

The love I could feel from those two from their room was a little overwhelming and I set out on my search for my lovely wife, Alice. But, before I left my office, I said something to Edward telepathically. _You got one heck of a girl there, Edward. Take good care of her, and if you don't, I'll ring your neck for hurting my little sister._

**WELL, THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE!!**

**THERE SHALL BE NO SNAPPY JINGLE THAT I'M KNOWN AND LOVED FOR TODAY, JUST A SIMPLE PLEADING.**

**DON'T REVIEW FOR ME, REVIEW FOR GRACE IN SUPPORT OF HER DAY AT THE EVIL NYSSMA PLACE THAT STRIKES FEAR IN THE HEARTS OF MANY. REVIEWS GIVE HER POWER!!**

**THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT**

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**


End file.
